


Take the Time to Toy With Me

by Januarium



Series: Butts and Stüff [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: David and Patrick finally get a night alone. Both of them get what they want.“I take it you approve?” He asks, impressed with how in-control he sounds though he doesn’t feel it at all.David strokes a hand all the way up Patrick’s leg, from ankle to hip, before leaning over and grabbing the lube. Patrick can't help but think about how much of the bottle has been used up; it’s two-thirds empty and why didn’t he think about this and get a new one? Not to mention the neon pink label with a flower on it—obviously David isn’t about to judge him for not having ‘masculine’ lube, whatever that is, but Patrick just hadn’t considered how this would feel like laying himself open in a way quite different from the very literal way he plans to open up to David tonight.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Butts and Stüff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818967
Comments: 30
Kudos: 200





	Take the Time to Toy With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Just When I Thought I Had You Pegged, but you could probably read it without having read that first. Huge thanks to reginahalliwell for beta'ing, TINN for series name, Lokifan for letting me talk at her about this always, Rosebuddies for support, and everybody who asked for a follow up, I wouldn't have even thought to do it otherwise!

The bell rings out and Patrick has to remind himself _customers are good,_ even as it means David detaches from his collarbone, removes the tight grip from his ass, and readjusts himself before going through the curtain. Patrick is left still panting with his shirt half-unbuttoned, and his upper back pressed into the wall, listening to David talk to whoever it is.

It’s been one of the days where they can barely keep their hands off each other, an issue that neither furtive back-room sessions, nor exploring the limits of the ways they can position themselves in Patrick’s car, are doing much to ameliorate.

The problem is: David refuses to fuck Patrick until they have a bed and privacy. Which is _fine_ —Patrick loves the stuff David’s willing to do in the time and space they have—except he also won’t stop grabbing Patrick’s ass every time they make out. Not to mention the way he talks about it.

The day before, Patrick was arranging stock on the shop floor, facing the door, when David walked right up, rubbed his knuckles down the seam at the back of Patrick’s jeans, and whispered, “God, you’re thirsty for it,” at the way it made Patrick whine involuntarily, before moving back to continue labelling their new goat milk ankle balm.

It’s like a switch has been flipped ever since they had phone sex for the first time. Patrick didn’t realise he had been handing David the power to destroy him, but now all David has to do is move his fingers in a particular way and Patrick’s rocking a semi. Which wasn’t entirely untrue before, but there’s an intention to it now that has him gasping.

The bell rings again before Patrick realises he has made absolutely no attempt to pull himself together and get back on the floor. He can still hear David speaking, so it must be another customer. As Patrick rushes to do up his shirt and look at least a little like he hasn’t been interrupted halfway to coming his brains out, he makes a decision. It’s time.

* * *

Ray is, in many ways, a wonderful roommate… and in many ways he is totally maddening. He’s a homebody, would rather be close to his businesses than anywhere else. Which means he keeps the house neat and tidy, but also means he's _always there_. Or, sometimes even worse, he could always turn up, even if he’d gone out and said it would be a while. Because sometimes Ray finds that he’s not in the mood for poker after all, so home he’ll go and Patrick absolutely cannot just assume him having plans for an evening means he’ll actually get that time alone with David.

Patrick recognises that this is Ray’s space—the rent he pays for his part of it is incredibly minimal—so he’s never yet asked him to clear out to give them some space. The only times he’s even alluded to it, broaching the idea of David coming over and hoping he’d get the hint, Ray had excitedly started planning their evening together, the three of them.

Making Ray sad is like kicking a puppy, so Patrick’s always ended up going along with it. To be fair, David had been puffed up with pride for a day after beating them both at Settlers of Catan. Patrick had enjoyed the little boost of bossiness that gave him when they managed a fifteen minute make-out in Patrick’s room before Ray popped his head in to tell them he was making toaster strudels and did either of them want one?

Going home this day, however, Patrick is determined he’s going to talk to Ray. He’s able to admit to himself that he’s held back from doing it before now from embarrassment at the idea of talking about his sex life with Ray, however obliquely. All of that had clearly been for naught anyway, as when he’d got home after staying at Stevie’s he’d been greeted with:

“Patrick, I heard that you and David took over Stevie Budd’s apartment for a night of carnal pleasure! I hope you know that you are welcome to do whatever you like in your room; I always wear ear plugs to sleep. This is your home!”

Patrick had ended up reassuring him that _of course_ he felt he could do whatever he liked here and it wasn’t that _at all_ , which had possibly been counter-productive in the long run. He still didn’t know exactly how that information had gotten to Ray in the first place.

Today, Patrick is determined. He’s texted Stevie to check that David didn’t have anything booked with her or his family that he didn’t know about. He has a Plan.

All of which falls apart when he walks up to Ray, head held high and says, “Hi Ray, about tomorrow night—”

“I’m terribly sorry, Patrick, but I’m not available for a games night tomorrow,” Ray says, patting him on the arm sympathetically. “There’s a mixer for people who own more than five businesses happening in Elm Valley and I’ve decided to make a night of it. I’ll be leaving in the afternoon, but I’m back on the next morning if you need me!”

Patrick blinks, having a moment of not knowing what to do, with his plan so thoroughly diverted, and then he realises: this is _so much better_ than the couple of hours he was hoping to get.

“No worries, Ray, I’m sure we can manage a games night some other time!” He does his best to not sound too excited as Ray starts to expand upon his plans.

* * *

Patrick feels like he's about to burst out of his skin by the time David arrives. He’s spent the last half hour—since getting out of a _very_ thorough shower—attempting to resist pacing, because he doesn’t want to get sweaty, but utterly failing to distract himself from the anticipation of David’s arrival

David is not only on time, but is actually _two_ minutes early, which gives Patrick hope that the desperation he feels is shared. The door is barely closed before he’s got David shoved up against it, giving everything into a harsh kiss.

The way David yields to him at times like this does something to Patrick, deep in his gut. David’s slouched down against the door so their faces are on the same level and his hips are shoved forward. His hands are just holding on, a firm grip on Patrick’s waist, while Patrick can’t keep his still, running them over David’s body without settling.

Eventually Patrick manages to burn off some of the frantic energy. He rests his hands on David’s hips and gives David one softer kiss, then another, before burying his face into his neck and just breathing him in.

It’s at this point that David slides his hands down and back to grab Patrick’s ass. _Hard_. Patrick can feel every individual finger, even through his jeans, and cannot be held responsible for the barely-muffled noise he makes into David’s skin.

“Hi there,” David whispers, sounding soft and smug.

“Hi yourself,” Patrick replies, shifting his mouth just enough that he can speak clearly.

David makes a pleased little noise and clenches his grip slightly. “So, were you thinking we’d watch a movie, or?”

Patrick bites lightly at the patch of skin by his mouth, just above David’s sweater, before kissing his way up to his ear. “Is that what you want to do?” he whispers, letting his lips brush against David’s earlobe. The shiver that elicits is very satisfying.

“Well, I can’t think of anything else,” David says, loosening one hand just to trace those fingers all the way down the cleft of Patrick’s ass, far too lightly.

Patrick tries to resist arching his back into that touch, but can’t help doing it a little. “Surely you can think of _something_.” He sucks on the point right behind David’s jawbone, not quite forcefully enough to leave a mark.

“Well, there is one thing…” David gropes Patrick so his fingers are between his legs and his palm is right over his hole.

Patrick has to take a few seconds to breathe and pull back from the intensity of his arousal. He’s pretty sure he’s never been this turned on while wearing clothes before, a feeling he keeps having with David, only to have it ramped up even further the next time. “What would that be?” he manages to get out once he can trust himself to speak without breaking into begging.

David turns his head so his mouth is as close to Patrick’s ear as he can get without dislodging him. “You could show me your toys.”

Patrick lets out a whine and can’t help letting his hips shift, grinding forwards into David’s dick and then back into his hand, except… “Oh.”

David freezes. It’s strange to experience with their entire bodies pressed together, because it’s not as if David was moving much before and yet the freeze is immediately obvious. “Oh?”

Patrick shifts himself back, mourning the loss as David’s hands slide around to his hips and he meets David’s eyes properly for the first time since he arrived. “That’s fine, if you want to see them. I just thought you were going to fuck me?”

Patrick’s proud of himself for saying what he wants with a steady voice. It’s stupid to be so nervous to ask when he knows David’s interested, he’s made it clear in his words and his actions. But the one woman other than Rachel he ever even vaguely brought it up with was _so_ not interested that they didn’t see each other again, and David matters so much more to him than she did.

David looks pleased but cautious as he replies, “Are you sure? I don’t want to rush you.”

Patrick thinks back all the times in the past week David has grabbed his ass, groped him, whispered filthy things into his ears. He’s absolutely certain his skepticism comes across on his face because David squawks and lets go of his hips so he can gesture as he replies, “Of course I don’t want to rush you!”

Patrick can feel the fond grin on his face and doesn’t try to hide it. “Sorry, I know, I know. But trust me when I say I feel the opposite of rushed.” He swoops up to give David a soft kiss, just because he can.

David makes a satisfied _hmm_ into his mouth and deepens the kiss just a little. It would be so easy to let this ramp up right back to where it was before that little interruption, but, even with Ray away, Patrick would rather keep nudity out of communal areas.

“Shall we go upstairs?”

It’s amazing how such a small smile from David can light Patrick up inside. They don’t rush up the stairs in a frenzy, instead Patrick leads them up calmly, but when they reach Patrick’s room David does stop to kiss him, grab his ass, and say, “Thanks for the great view on the stairs.”

Patrick’s dick twitches in response, the lust he’s managed to bank slightly roaring up. “You’re welcome,” is the best he can get out as a response, finding a witty retort less important than getting his mouth on David’s.

They make out like that for a while more, but then David gets his tongue into his mouth and thrusts and Patrick can’t take that. “Clothes off, please.”

David agrees and they separate to undress themselves. Undressing each other can be sexy, but when they tried it Patrick could feel the way David got just a bit stressed and distracted by making sure his clothes were handled correctly.

Patrick's ready first so he gets on the bed to watch David finish folding his clothes, relishing getting to see so much skin. They’ve both left underwear on, though hopefully not for long, but even David shirtless is something he’s only gotten to experience a few times.

David’s impossibly sexy when he stalks towards the bed. Patrick feels overwhelmed trying to look at all of him at once: his intense eyes, his pert nipples, the obscene way his dick tents his black boxer-briefs. David gets on the bed, climbs on top of him, and kisses him; Patrick needs to close his eyes to take in every bit of sensation he can.

Patrick grips David’s shoulders, digging his nails in just slightly to earn a gasp and David shifts to dragging biting kisses down Patrick’s neck. As soon as he’s below the collar, David latches on to suck a mark and Patrick can’t stop from thrusting up, rubbing against David.

He's so fucking hard, has been from the moment David arrived. He should have gotten off in the shower, because now he has to tell himself firmly that he is _not allowed_ to just come like this, because has a _plan_.

He tugs David’s face up and can’t resist a kiss for courage before he asks, “Will you work me open for you, David?”

David pulls back so they can see each other properly and his expression is a new one to Patrick, who hoards the awe and surprise, like he does every other expression he gets to see on David’s face, so he can take out the memory to savour later.

It’s almost surprising when David doesn’t question if he’s sure and just says, “Yes, whatever you want.”

Patrick has to crane his neck to kiss David again in response, even though a part of him is so focused on being _this_ close to getting what he wants that any delay to it seems unthinkable.

He reaches out blindly to where he carefully placed the lube (next to some condoms) on the bedside table. David pulls back and chuckles, “I see you’re prepared.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, trying to hold back his grin. “Well, I was a scout.”

David lets out a delightful peal of laughter and shifts up onto his knees between Patrick’s legs. “Of course you were! Oh, I bet you were adorable.”

Patrick squirms a bit and David looks utterly charmed but not in a sexy way. “I promise I will tell you all about my winter fitness badge _later_.” He waggles the lube bottle in a way he immediately realises is definitely more chiding than sexy, but David’s eyes light up regardless.

“Patrick,” he says with an incredibly impressed look. “You actually have all-natural lube!”

Patrick can feel himself blush and is very proud of himself for not hiding in the strange sudden embarrassment. In all of his desperation to just get here he hadn’t thought about things like David judging what type of lube he uses. Until this moment he’d forgotten that part of their phone conversation, considering there to have been far more interesting things within it.

“I take it you approve?” he asks, impressed with how in-control he sounds, though he doesn’t feel it at all.

David strokes a hand all the way up Patrick’s leg, from ankle to hip, before leaning over and grabbing [the lube.](https://www.comeasyouare.com/collections/sliquid/products/sliquid-sassy-4-2oz) Patrick can't help but think about how much of the bottle has been used up; it’s two-thirds empty and _why_ didn’t he think about this and get a new one? Not to mention the neon pink label with a flower on it—obviously David isn’t about to judge him for not having ‘masculine’ lube, whatever that is, but Patrick just hadn’t considered how this would feel like laying himself open in a way quite different from the very literal way he plans to open up to David tonight.

“I approve so much,” David says, with a level of sincerity that somehow washes away nearly all the anxiety that has managed to build up in Patrick. “I mean, I‘ve only used their organic line, but I’ve heard this is excellent.”

Patrick can feel a goofy grin at David’s need to clarify that he’s only used to the best, even as he’s being reassuring. Feeling much steadier, but a little silly, Patrick lifts his hips so he can get his underwear down a bit, before flinging his legs in the air to take them all the way off, nearly kicking David in the face in the process.

All of which should probably be a lot more embarrassing than just handing over a bottle of lube, except David is looking at him like he’s both an idiot and his favourite person and Patrick has a giddiness taking hold in his chest. “Didn’t want them getting in the way,” he says, as straight-faced as he can.

“I see,” David replies. He’s clearly aiming for skeptical but lands somewhere in the area of charmed instead, and his eyes are laughing. “Trying to hurry me along, are we?”

Patrick shrugs, which is a ridiculous motion when lying down, legs spread, but it gets David to lean down and kiss him so it was clearly the right choice.

It would be easy to get lost in the kiss, except David’s stomach is rubbing against Patrick’s cock and reminding him just how long he’s been waiting for this. “Put your fingers in me,” he says the moment the kiss breaks.

“If you insist,” David replies, with that smirk that Patrick never gets tired of.

Watching David open the lube and spread it on his fingers is more erotic than Patrick thought possible. _That’s for me._ It feels so easy to tilt his hips and spread his legs wider when David taps his thigh, and then it’s happening. He’s so sensitised by waiting that just a brush of David’s fingers makes Patrick’s cock jerk and leak onto his stomach.

David looks so utterly focused and turned on that Patrick really wishes they’d got his underwear off, too, so he could could _see_ what he’s getting ready to take.

“You ready?” David asks, just one finger putting the slightest pressure on his hole.

“Please,” Patrick replies, shifting his hips to try and get David to hurry up.

David pulls his hand back slightly and says, “I want to take my time with you.”

It is very good that there is nothing touching Patrick’s cock at this point because he absolutely would have come. He groans, but nods, determined to try and let David set the pace.

David’s finger is thick and sure as it breaches him. He’s going slow, but not like he thinks Patrick is delicate, which he was dreading. David is touching him like something to be treasured and savoured. Patrick feels overwhelmed in the best way, just from a single finger; he grips his thigh and digs his nails in to stop himself from rushing David by begging for more.

Just when his impatience is starting to take hold again, David pulls out and moves back in with two fingers. He shouldn’t be able to read Patrick’s body so well and he has to tell him. “Yes, thank you, that’s so good.”

Patrick has been fingered plenty of times—by himself, and by Rachel—so the physical sensations are nothing new, but he’s never felt reduced to just a pile of sensations like this before.

“Look at you, Patrick, taking it so well.” David’s voice when he’s turned on is so sexy. The edge of a growl in his tone combined with his fingers moving harder, spreading him open, is enough that Patrick has to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming. “You like me talking about how good you look with my fingers inside you?”

Patrick squeezes tight enough the pain is almost too much as he nods desperately. “Please,” is all he manages to say.

“You look so fucking good, Patrick. I understand why you were so desperate to get me inside you, now, you’re made for this.” David says, but then he pauses for a second and meets Patrick’s eyes, as if he’s worried he’s gone too far.

Patrick whines and holds his grip on his cock. “Yes, yes, I was made for it,” He tries to reassure David that it’s not too far, it’s perfect. “Please fuck me, David. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“Shh, need to stretch you, get you ready for me.” David moves out with two fingers and back in with three in a single fluid movement.

Patrick groans at the stretch and lets go of his cock to put his hands against the headboard to try and get to leverage. “Feels so fucking good, David,” he manages to get out, “but I want to come with your dick in me, please.” Saying these things he’s imagined in his head is so much easier than he expected.

David groans and Patrick can feel him spread his fingers inside him, _fuck_. He only realises he’s had his eyes closed when the fingers pull out and he opens them in a panic. Once he catches sight of David shifting to take off his underwear he relaxes. It’s finally happening.

David’s cock looks fucking delicious, he’s clearly been hard for a long time because he’s dripping and if he weren’t feeling so single-minded, Patrick would get his mouth on it in an instant. He’s only managed to blow David three times, two of those in the back room after closing, and he wants to get so good at it—wants to lose count of the number of times he’s tasted him in the back of his throat.

David reaches for a pillow and Patrick lifts his hips so it can get under him. For all his planning, he didn’t think to get a towel to put down, but no-fucking-way is he putting the brakes on to go and get one now.

Patrick gets one of the condoms out of its wrapper and hands it to David, who accepts it with a demure little tilt of his head that makes Patrick’s heart thump. Another time, he’ll put it on David himself, but right now he’s feeling uncoordinated with desperation and watching is enough.

David positions himself and Patrick knows he’s going to ask so he gets there first. “Please fuck me, David.”

Watching the shudder that moves through David is delicious, but nothing compares to the feeling of his cock stretching Patrick's rim for the first time. There is sweat running down David’s neck and he’s so obviously holding himself tightly in control and he feels so _good_.

Patrick can feel himself muttering, “Yes, yes yes,” and he can’t stop, doesn’t want to because David is moving, slowly and steadily filling him up.

When he finally bottoms out, Patrick pulls him in tight with his legs—at some point his arms had gone back to the bars of the headboard and realising that, he tries to relax them.

David looks at him with a sense of wonder before he says, “You _love_ this.”

Patrick just nods, can’t even pretend to deny it and then he’s groaning as David starts to move.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, fuck, you deserve to get fucked every day,” David says in a strained voice as he thrusts.

Patrick moans in agreement and uses his leverage to try and get his head high enough for a kiss. David looks confused, so Patrick says, “Please, I’ve got to kiss you.”

Suddenly David is right there, finally close and kissing him. One of Patrick’s legs has somehow made it over David’s shoulder, and the shift in angle is incredible.

David’s fucking him hard enough now the headboard is banging against the wall and _thank fuck_ they’re alone in the house, because Patrick fucking loves that noise, mixed with the rhythmic sounds David’s punching out of him. They’re barely kissing, just sharing breath, and it’s perfect.

Patrick knew this was going to go fast, but he’s not prepared for how quickly he gets there. “I need to come,” he says into David’s mouth; it’s muffled but David understands, he shifts so he can get one hand between them, and it barely takes anything before Patrick is coming so hard he can see stars. He didn’t realise that was a real thing.

He drifts for a minute but then David is pulling back and that’s not right. Patrick scrabbles to get his limbs in order to stop him while he tries to remember how to speak. “I want you to come in me.”

David thrusts, just a little, hearing that, but he looks uncertain. “I don’t need to.”

Patrick tries to figure out how to explain that it’s something he’s thought of a thousand times. That he keeps fucking himself with toys through over-sensitivity but has never had anyone else do it. That he loves the idea of David’s come in him so much, even in a condom. All he manages to say is: “Please, David.”

David nods and kisses him. “Yes, fuck, of course,” he mutters between kisses and then he’s fucking Patrick again, who is so boneless he can do nothing but take it and moan.

He feels like he could lie like that forever, just letting his body be used to get David off, but it’s not long before the thrusts get erratic and then David is coming inside of him. Patrick almost feels like he could come again, even though he’s barely past it, because it’s everything he’s been wanting.

Eventually, they detangle themselves and David gets rid of the condom and even goes and gets a wet cloth to clean Patrick up, which makes him feel like something delicate. He find he doesn't actually mind it, after all. Patrick tries to put everything into kissing David, wants to explain how amazing and cared for David makes him feel.

“Thank you.”

David fails to hide a smirk as he says, “For making that happen for us?”

Patrick goes back in to kiss that look off his face because _yes, exactly_.

They lie on their sides just looking at each other for a little while before Patrick has a thought. It feels a little ridiculous and a lot like baring his soul, but he says it anyway. “Do you still want to see my toys?”

David does that smile he reserves for when Patrick manages to pleasantly surprise him. “I’d love to.”

Patrick nods and rolls away to reach under the bed, enjoying the way the stretch makes him feel the well-used ache in his ass. His hope is that storing his toys hidden away will keep them safe from any of Ray’s spontaneous closet organisation sessions, and so far it’s worked. When he emerges with the box he catches David looking at him with a banked fire in his eyes and is suddenly very aware of his nakedness. It’s not an unpleasant sensation.

They both move to sit against the head of the bed and Patrick finds he can’t quite get himself to open it so he hands the whole box over. He wants to ramble, torn between warning David he doesn’t actually have that many and justifying why he has more than one, but he just smiles and gives a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

David’s gasp of surprise on opening the box is gratifying and nerve-wracking in equal measure. “Patrick, this is really nice stuff!”

It’s clear from David’s expression this is as much a question as it is an exclamation. Patrick shrugs and says, “In college I dated someone who worked at a feminist sex store; I couldn’t help but learn a lot about body safe materials and phthalates.”

David nods like this is a complete answer, but Patrick is so tempted to use this post-coital calm to expand. He imagines saying _She was also my high school girlfriend and until a few months ago she was my fiancée._ Except he really doesn’t want to do anything to distract from David’s look of intrigue and he can explain later. _Lock it up_ , he tells himself.

Besides which, everything here is stuff he has only used by himself, items Rachel has never seen. They’d had a shared toy collection, but he’d never told her about the items he got just for himself, just because they were beautiful and sexy and made him feel good.

David gestures over the selection. “Well these are really nice, they shouldn’t just be stored all thrown in together.”

Patrick has to kiss him, just a peck, because of course that’s his main concern. “I’d be happy to let you devise a more appropriate storage solution.”

David nods, seriously, like he’s going to hold Patrick to that.

“Do you want to tell me about them?” David asks. He’s not playing this like Patrick expected, it’s not a saucy line of seduction. David sounds genuinely interested, like he can see this matters to Patrick.

Patrick takes a deep breath, excitement filling him to talk about this; here is something he doesn’t need to lock up any more, that he can share.

“I set a lot of rules for myself,” he admits, and David nods like that makes sense—like he could tell that just by looking. “It seemed silly to be spending money on this stuff just for me, so I couldn’t get the same thing twice, you know?”

David’s holding back a teasing smile that feels knowing in a way Patrick thinks he should be scared of, but loves. “So what did you get first?”

Patrick has to kiss him again, just a little. “Okay, so I don’t really use it now, but first thing I got was this little guy.” He reaches into the box and pulls out a [small purple plug](https://www.comeasyouare.com/products/fun-factory-bootie).

David coos like it’s adorable and Patrick’s heart surges in a way he’s not ready for, so he moves on. “When I liked that I did some research,” he says, and yes, there is the smirk he was expecting at that reveal. He puts the plug back and reaches for the next item. “And I bought a [pure wand.](https://www.comeasyouare.com/products/njoy-pure-wand)” It’s smooth silver metal, curved with bulbous ends of two sizes.

David nods, “A classic.”

Patrick presses a bit closer to David, wriggling his free arm behind him so they’re cuddled up. When he got out the toys he was expecting more of a quick choice for their second round, but there is something sweet about this. Sharing this with David, learning that this is something they both know some things about.

From there Patrick relaxes and it’s fun, letting David know about how his [glass plug](https://www.comeasyouare.com/products/peace-lily-toys-lil-sprout) comes from a glass-blower in Niagara, how he’d wanted a wooden toy and [this one](https://www.comeasyouare.com/products/nobessence-little-tryst) had dual function, about picking something with a sucker to use in the shower and [choosing one](https://www.comeasyouare.com/collections/fuze-silicone/products/fuze-star-suction-cup-dildo) designed by a couple that live in Peterborough. Patrick even finds himself laughing, instead of being horribly embarrassed, when he gets to the [bright red tentacle](https://www.comeasyouare.com/products/lovecrafters-one-colour-tentacle-dildo).

“Okay, but it has a really interesting texture and it’s made by this indie in Toronto who only do weird stuff, so it was this or a pink and purple unicorn horn.” Patrick says without thinking, then holds his breath a little because it feels like there’s an obvious joke there, something about how he couldn’t have gotten the unicorn horn because _that_ would be really gay.

David is barely trying to hide his laugh, but what he says is, “Ahh of course, you _had_ to get one of them.”

“I like supporting small businesses!” Patrick defends, knowing he’s being ridiculous, but feeling a sharp relief.

David kisses him deeply. “You really do, don’t you?” There’s something warm in his eyes that Patrick can’t entirely read but treasures.

It takes up some courage to say what he wants to say, because it is probably way too fast to be laying this much on David, but he needs to tell him. “Thanks for not asking how I didn’t realise I’m gay.” There’s been a voice in the back of his head telling him David was going to say it the whole time, but he hasn’t come close. It’s the same voice that has said it to himself a thousand times.

David shrugs, “Of course not. I mean, plenty of straight guys like it up the ass.”

Patrick lets out a laugh of relief. “Exactly! I even—” and he has to stop for a second because wow this is embarrassing, but he started, so he might as well say it. “I actually spent some time on a part of reddit for straight guys into anal.”

David raises his eyebrows, “Well, I’m sure that was a fountain of eloquent discourse.”

Patrick grins, “Oh yeah, nohomoassjammer69 made some really great points about the nature of masculinity.”

David giggles, which is possibly Patrick’s favourite laugh, because he doesn’t hear it often, except for how they’re all his favourites.

“It wasn’t so bad actually, but there were a lot of guys who were really… defensive?”

David nods.

“Anyway, I decided I wasn’t going to be like that. There was no need to go around ‘just because I like getting fucked doesn’t mean I’m gay!’ because <i>obviously</i> it didn’t mean that.”

David takes hold of Patrick’s hand and kisses it, giving him time to speak.

“Well, anyway I guess I thought that so determinedly I didn’t give myself room to think maybe just because it doesn’t make me gay to like this stuff, I could still happen to like this stuff _and_ be gay.” Patrick meets David’s eyes, desperately hoping what he’s saying makes sense and relieved at the understanding he finds there.

“Anyway, this was the most recent one.” It is not particularly remarkable, as a dildo, but it stands out in his collection.

“When did you get it?” David asks, having obviously noted the difference.

“After I met you,” Patrick admits. “I mean, not that I assumed yours looks like this, but I kind of wanted to admit to myself that one of the things I wanted to stick up my butt was a penis.”

[The dildo](https://www.comeasyouare.com/collections/silicone-dildos/products/pride-colours) is from a realistic mould, with a head and balls and even some textured veins—it is also rainbow striped. It's the one item in his collection that specifically looks somewhat like a dick.

“Well, I’m glad that you didn’t think my dick was multi-coloured with a uni-ball.” David says with a wry smile. “But, did you think of me when you used it?”

“I did,” Patrick admits before kissing David, suddenly aware of a simmering arousal that’s been there for the whole conversation. “Though now I’ve had the real thing it doesn’t compare.”

“Right answer.” David replies before taking over the kiss, ratcheting up the heat. He breaks off to kiss over Patrick’s jaw to his ear and whispers, “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Yeah?” He can’t help feeling a little insecure, even now.

David looks at him in disbelief. “Patrick. You just showed me a selection of curated artisanal products, half of them locally-fucking-made.”

Patrick blinks and blushes. He’d never really thought of it that way. “I guess I did.”

David roll his eyes. “It’s the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, now I need you to kiss me.”

They make out a bit, heating up enough that Patrick goes to put the box of sex toys out of the way to give them space, struggling to break apart from David for long enough to do so.

“Wait,” David says.

Patrick pauses and shifts so he can see David. “Yes?”

David opens the box Patrick just shut and takes out his most recent purchase. “Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the experience of your newest toy with my superior cock.”

“Of course,” Patrick manages to reply with a straight face. He’ll never get over how much _fun_ being with David is.

“So how about I fuck you with it now, and you can think about how hot that is instead?”

Patrick moans and moves in to kiss David before he can get it together to reply. “Or you could fuck me with _your_ dick again?”

“Mm, I could, but I really, really want to be able to watch you take it when I’m not so distracted.”

“Yeah?”

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it.” David’s obviously serious, letting a bit of the playfulness fade. “But only if you want to.”

Patrick kisses him, has to so he doesn’t think about how many people didn’t give David the out he was just given. “Okay, but only if you come on my ass.”

It works like he hoped and it’s a whirlwind from there, much faster than their first round. They lose the toy box and Patrick is on his hands and knees with David’s body stretched along his back, fingering him back open, so fast his head spins.

“So fucking good, David.”

David bites his shoulder blade and crooks his fingers to find Patrick’s prostate. “Can’t believe how well you take it. Fucking gorgeous.”

Patrick groans and buries his head in the pillow in front of him. He can’t believe how fast he got riled up on their second go around, but David sets a fire in him he’s never experienced before.

“Fuck me, David, I need more.”

David hums in this impossibly sexy way, like he’d happily let Patrick wait forever if he felt like it. “You sure?”

Patrick turns his head to make sure he’s not muffled. “I am so sure, I’m ready, _please_.”

David still comes back in with three fingers, an extra stretch Patrick probably doesn’t need at this point, but feels so good. Only for a few thrusts, however, before he withdraws and Patrick can see him reaching for the dildo with one hand and hear the click of the him opening the lube with the other.

David isn’t hesitant this time, he lines up the toy and has it sliding in before Patrick is even tempted to rush him by pushing back against it.

“Your ass is so fucking hungry,” David says when it bottoms out and he sounds so _proud_ that Patrick lets out a noise of pleasure he didn’t even know he was capable of making.

“Fuck me,” is all he can say, too far gone to be able to say anything else.

David hums that sexy hum again and starts to thrust the toy slowly. Patrick can feel the pronounced head of the toy when it hits his rim and his nipples are rubbing against the bed and he is a being of pure sensation.

David’s talking to him, telling him how good he’s doing, how good he looks and Patrick didn’t know he wanted that but it’s making everything more intense, makes it even _better_.

Then David stops and Patrick lets out a pathetic questioning sound.

“I just need to readjust,” David says, moving behind him. “Now,” David says as he gets a slick fist around Patrick’s dripping cock and grabs hold of the dildo. “Fuck yourself for me.”

It takes a minute to figure out a rhythm, but Patrick manages to get there, thrusting back onto the dildo and forward into David’s fist and it’s so good he’s not going to last, but that’s okay because David says, “Come for me,” and Patrick does. Right onto the bedspread they again forgot to put a towel down on, but with that damage done he collapses into the wet spot he just created.

David takes the toy out carefully and Patrick almost wants to complain but then he hears the slick sound of David working his fist over himself. He twists around as much as possible so he can watch while still presenting his ass to be marked.

David is so gorgeous like this. Naked, panting, hard cock disappearing into his fist. Patrick’s cock gives a weak, over-sensitive jolt at the sight.

“That’s right David, _fuck,_ you look so good. Want you to come on me.”

David meets his eyes as he whines and then he starts to come and then he’s looking at Patrick’s ass, aiming his come and then rubbing the head of his cock in the mess as he slows his fist.

Eventually, he collapses too, half on top of Patrick, who wriggles a bit so he can hold David better. It doesn’t take long before what was incredibly sexy becomes cold and sticky and gross.

“I need to change the sheets,” he mutters into David’s armpit.

“Mmph,” is David’s eloquent reply.

“And shower.”

“Pfft.”

Patrick gives himself another minute to enjoy this, fucked out with David, and with no need to rush, but he really does feel gross. “We can’t eat the ice cream I bought until there's less come everywhere.”

This is how Patrick learns that not only is David fully capable of taking a shower that lasts less than forty-five minutes, but also, thanks to a lot of time spent helping out Stevie, he is also impressively fast at changing a set of sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on Tumblr](https://januarium.tumblr.com/post/622923962214711296/take-the-time-to-toy-with-me-januarium).
> 
> I'm not much of one for safe sex tips in the notes, but as it came up with some people I'll note that, while Patrick's storage system leaves something to be desired, real silicone is inert and will not damage other silicone toys by touching them. Patrick has definitely read [Hey Epiphora's post on safe sex toys](https://heyepiphora.com/2017/08/your-genitals-deserve-better-the-case-against-toxic-sex-toys/) and I recommend you do, too.
> 
> Also, I decided that Rachel had worked in a feminist sex shop before I learned about the utterly incredible feminist sex co-op that is [Come As You Are](https://www.comeasyouare.com/) in Toronto, which was integral in helping me craft Patrick's bougie local sex toy collection.


End file.
